Corto circuito
by Cinnamun
Summary: Un cortocircuito. Eso había pasado. Alguna alteración brusca de energía, producida seguro por el cambio drástico de temperatura. No pudo haber sido nada más.
1. Chapter 1

Un cortocircuito. Eso había pasado. Alguna alteración brusca de energía, producida seguro por el cambio drástico de temperatura. No pudo haber sido nada más.

Confundido aún por la carencia de fundamentos de su respuesta, intentó olvidarlo. No era la primera vez que esto ocurría, pero esta vez había sido algo… distinto. El zumbido acelerado de su núcleo era prueba de ello.

Hace unos momentos se encontraba echado sobre su futón, sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué deberían comer mañana? ¿Se habrá acabado la leche? ¿Cuántos monstruos tendría que derrotar su maestro para seguir reiterando que era el hombre más fuerte que haya existido?

Ahora mismo, el hombre más poderoso del mundo se había acurrucado en su espalda, enredando sus brazos en su pecho, haciéndolo estremecer. Podía sentir el aliento del otro chocando en su cuello altamente sensible. Era verdad que hacía frio. De hecho, estaba lloviendo allá afuera, eso lo entendía perfectamente. Lo que no entendía aún era por qué, justamente ahora, su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa manera. La única respuesta con más sentido que pudo hallar, era que el contacto con las heladas manos del mayor había provocado una alteración en sus sistemas.

Sí.

Eso tenía que ser.

Intentó librarse del agarre contrario para darse vuelta y poder apreciarlo mejor, pero el otro no tenía intención alguna de soltarlo.

Comenzó a sentir curiosidad. ¿Estaría despierto? ¿Estaría soñando algo? Quería preguntar, pero tampoco quería molestar su sueño.

—¿Maestro? — maulló casi inaudiblemente.

Al no recibir respuesta, se giró velozmente sobre sí, y nuevamente fue atrapado por los brazos de Saitama.

Se detuvo a mirarle, curioso. Su maestro dormía tan calmo como siempre.

Podría sonar extraño, pero disfrutaba verlo dormir. Era bueno de vez en cuando no ver la típica expresión de desinterés en su rostro. La imagen lo enterneció.

Decidió aprovechar que dormía para poder investigar un poco, así sus sistemas analizaban el cuerpo del otro para comprobar que se encontrara en buenas condiciones.

 _"_ _¡deja de mirarme, me asustas!"_ —Recordó aquellas muchas ocasiones en que el otro le descubría mirándole. Solía gritarle presionando una mano contra su rostro.

Por más que le decía que era necesario para verificar su estado de salud siempre terminaba con la mano de su maestro en el rostro, otras veces recibía almohadazos.

Terminó en menos de lo que esperaba. Se encontraba en excelente forma, pulso cardiaco, presión y temperatura estables. Todo como se lo imaginaba.

Tal y como esperaba de su maestro.

Sin darse cuenta su brillante mirada se detuvo en el rostro del mayor nuevamente. Dormía como un niño entre sus brazos, aferrándose a él como si fuese a desaparecer. Sonrió.

Sinceramente no entendía a la gente que lo odiaba o que lo insultaba en la calle. Adjetivos como **_"_** _calvo feo", "pelón de mi**da"_ y otros términos muy desagradables hacían que quisiera incinerarlos a todos. Ni siquiera entendía cómo es que pudo irle tan mal con las chicas en su juventud. Según le había platicado en contadas ocasiones, la mayoría de veces solo lo buscaban para acercarse a sus amigos, o para pedirle dinero. En el peor de los casos.

 ** _"_** _Ojalá hubiese estado ahí para que paguen por…"_ — solía decir antes de que Saitama le dijera que nada solucionaba con eso, que lo hecho, hecho estaba y no tenía que pelear contra el mundo por defender su orgullo.

Pero lo haría si pudiera, sí que lo haría.

Por él haría lo que fuera.

Sonrió suavemente mientras tomaba inconscientemente la mano del mayor. Su maestro…

En verdad, era un hombre muy sabio. Era alguien que lograba calmar su explosivo carácter con breves palabras; algo que agradecía mucho porque así lo había librado de muchas batallas que estaba seguro que no ganaría. Le había hecho ver la vida desde un punto de vista tan confusamente maravilloso, le había recordado que no todo en el mundo era rencor. Aunque muchas veces termine extrañándose con su peculiar forma de ser, le hacía ver todo de un lado más positivo.

Quizá ir de compras, recortar cupones de descuento de los periódicos, o quedarse el día entero viendo televisión no sean acciones muy heroicas, pero le resultaba fascinante que cosas tan sencillas haga feliz al hombre más increíble del mundo.

También era un hombre muy atractivo, y si aún no encontraba a la mujer indicada era porque ninguna merecía a alguien tan increíble como él. Aunque de alguna forma, se sentía dichoso de ser el único que pudiese tenerlo así, el único que conocía cada gesto suyo. Incluso sentía que cada pequeña sonrisa que éste esbozaba se la dedicaba solo a él, cada mirada, cada palabra, solo para él.

Quizá Saitama no entienda por qué él seguía insistiendo en ser su aprendiz. Solía suspirar diciendo que no tenía caso que le preguntara, pues ni él sabía de donde había obtenido esa fuerza, y no tenía sentido que alguien como él, que andaba en busca de su humanidad, decidiera aprender de alguien que ya ni la recordaba. Pero Genos lo tenía muy claro ya. Aunque el mundo entero se muestre indiferente, él estaría a su lado.

—…Huh… Genos, hace un poco de frio, ¿no crees? — los adormilados ojos del mayor se detuvieron sobre los suyos. Nuevamente, todo su cuerpo vibró, sus fibras metálicas se tensaron.

—Vuelva a dormir, maestro. Ahora mismo cerraré las ventanas. — Se soltó del abrazo de éste y se dispuso a levantarse.

—Nunca te dije que cerraras las ventanas — Saitama tomó su brazo y tiró de él, haciendo que volviese a su posición inicial, solo que ahora rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos, apegando sus cuerpos.

...

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTARÁ CON UN MÍNIMO DE DOS CAPÍTULOS... Y UN MÁXIMO DE TRES (?)**

 **recuerdo que la escribí a finales de 2015 :´v (apenas me habia visto opm y ya escribia fanfics como loca jsjs) y pues si encuentran algun que otro horror ortográfico, es que lo publiqué a la volada por que necesitaba darles un aviso a las que siguen mi otra historia (¿Alguien se acuerda? hace un mes y medio que no la actualizo)**

 **EL AVISO ES QUE NO HA SURGIDO NADA EN TODO ESTE MES. no me encontraba bien de los animos para escribir, (los fans que sigan el webcomic sabrán de lo que hablo... no?, oh ya saben! el mame que one hizo con la separacion de la otp! (que resultó ser fake ;-;)) (y sí, me puse mal con todo eso. ¿verdad que soy pendeja?) pues, eso. recien estoy escribiendo por que me he propuesto tener el capitulo 11 para final de enero :´v**

 **espero que disfruten esta historia donde si aparece nuestro genos cyborg, que me esmeré (hace dos años) en escribir con amor y paciencia (?) los quiero por aguantar mi santa paciencia 3 :¬)**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

—…Huh… Genos, hace un poco de frio, ¿no crees? — los adormilados ojos del mayor se detuvieron sobre los suyos. Nuevamente, todo su cuerpo vibró, sus fibras metálicas se tensaron.

—Vuelva a dormir, maestro. Ahora mismo cerraré las ventanas. — Se soltó del abrazo de éste y se dispuso a levantarse.

—Nunca te dije que cerraras las ventanas — Saitama tomó su brazo y tiró de él, haciendo que volviese a su posición inicial, solo que ahora rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos, apegando sus cuerpos.

Si antes sentía pequeños cortos circuitos dentro suyo, ahora mismo, su Core estaba en llamas. Y lo peor era que no sabía por qué. No encontraba respuestas razonables para lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Tu calor es muy agradable — balbuceó Saitama casi dormido.

Instintivamente se apartó, pero no pudo ir muy lejos. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Qué habría querido decir su maestro realmente? ¿Por qué justo ahora su cuerpo reaccionaba tan extraño?

Ahora no era momento para analizar la situación. Simplemente dejaría de pensar, dejaría de razonar. Disfrutar el momento. Tal y como el otro solía aconsejarle mientras engullía con rapidez algún plato de comida. Nunca antes desde su nueva vida había experimentado algo así, el abrazo de una persona. Sobre todo, de Saitama.

Con los ojos ámbar ahora entrecerrados, se dedicó a grabar cada movimiento del contrario, que se revolvía en sus brazos como un niño pequeño.

Se acomodó sobre las sábanas, con el pecho del otro sobre el suyo, disfrutando el compás de sus latidos.

Lentamente las piernas contrarias se colocaron a ambos lados de sus muslos. A estas alturas ya no le importaba nada, solo su maestro.

Casi sin pensarlo, colocó ambos brazos rodeando las caderas del mayor, paseando sus manos de metal por la espalda de Saitama, sintiendo cada músculo tensarse y volverse a relajar. En verdad era una posición bastante comprometedora, pero así al menos, sentía que podría conciliar el sueño. El cyborg se acomodó entre ambos futones, apegando su barbilla a la cabeza del otro.

La respiración calmada en su pecho lo relajó por completo; hasta que cerró sus ojos.

—Genos…

—¿Sí maestro?

 ****—¿Alguna vez besaste a alguien en la boca?

—No, realmente no recuerdo mucho sobre mi anterior vida, pero le puedo asegurar que nunca besé a ninguna chica.

—Ya veo.

Saitama acercó pesadamente su rostro al del ciborg, que lo miraba expectante. Su mirada se detuvo en los labios del muchacho.

El mayor se acercó un poco más, hasta que pudo sentir su propia respiración chocando con la boca contraria. Sonrió ligeramente al ver la expresión de sorpresa del joven rubio.

Con sumo cuidado, juntó sus labios en un tímido roce que estremeció cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo.

—Entonces… este es el primero—susurró a los labios del menor, que se encontraba ahora paralizado.

—S- sí, maestro — Estaba mucho más confundido que antes. Ver al mayor tan cerca, sentir su aliento, su boca unida a la suya. Realmente estaba a punto de incinerar todo.

Saitama intensificó aquel roce, moviendo suavemente sus labios.

— _…_ Maestro _…_ — esa nueva y extraña sensación lo hacía vibrar. Apenas si podía procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. Más chorros de vapor se desprendieron de su cuerpo.

—Por cierto, siento mucho haberte despertado.

Realmente no era lo que esperaba. De hecho, era mucho mejor. La boca del muchacho era suave, húmeda y muy tibia. Realmente parecía piel verdadera. Comenzaba a descubrir una nueva adicción en los labios de su autoproclamado discípulo. Apretó un poco más su cuerpo al contrario, y abrió ligeramente la boca.

No sabía lo que hacía. Desde hace un par de meses comenzó a sentir cierta atracción hacia Genos, pero optó solo por ignorar, algo que inevitablemente crecía aceleradamente.

 _"_ _¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?"_ –pensaba el ciborg. En verdad estaba disfrutando tanto de ese momento tan íntimo, pero también tenía miedo. ¿Y ahora qué? Nunca en su vida había besado a alguien. No sabía cómo hacerlo. No quería que su maestro piense que no era capaz de darle un simple beso. Probablemente se alejaría de él y le diría que lo olvidara.

Y él no estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

—Creo que no tienes mucha experiencia en esto. –Le ronroneó el mayor al oído — ¡Sinceramente yo tampoco tengo ni idea!

—Entonces, es la primera vez de ambos — Genos le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, por lo menos, ya no sentía miedo — ¿qué es lo primero que deberíamos hacer, maestro? —Ya un poco más confiado, se atrevió a preguntarle, muy expectativo.

—Creo que deberíamos seguir con lo que hacíamos antes— susurró Saitama contra sus labios, volviendo a unirlos, esta vez, con un roce menos inocente.

...

 **Siento mucho dejarlo ahí.**

 **Si. me estoy tomando mi tiempo en actualizar, porque simplemente no se dan las malditas oportunidades donde puedo estar sola con mi laptop (o si eso ocurre, me la paso reblogueando huevadas en tumblr) otra cosa tambien es que es complicado** **escoger** **cada palabra! sonará raro, pero es complicado joder. quiero que lo que vaya escribiendo sea entretenido tanto para mi como para ustedes y trato de siempre variar, y eso toma tiempo (MUCHO). estoy "estancada" como se podría decir, pero quiero continuar mis historias. así que no me queda nada más que seguir** **dándole** **pelea :´)**

 **¡tatakae!, como diría eren :v**


End file.
